The present invention is generally directed to turf management. Turf management is of concern for golf course greens and fairways, sports arenas as well as other lawns.
Typically, turf management includes aeration. The soil becomes more compacted over time, particularly soils with high clay content. Compact soils have increased density, resulting in lower soil-oxygen level as well as decreased water and nutrient movement. In general, core aeration improves turf-growing conditions near the surface by loosening the soil and reducing thatch as well as facilitating delivery of oxygen, water, and nutrient. Thus, core aeration is a preferred choice for residential and commercial turf care. Core aeration removes a small core or “plug” of soil from the ground leaving a hole in the turf. In general, aeration improves turf-going conditions near the surface by loosening soil and reducing thatch.
A core-aeration machine punches cores out of the turf. After extraction of cores, the cores are typically discharged to the turf surface by the aeration apparatus. Conventionally, the cores are shoveled or pushed away. The apparatus in accordance with the present invention
Typically, the holes remaining after the extraction and removal of the cores are filled with sand to facilitate passage of oxygen, water, and nutrients. It is of great importance that the holes are not malformed by the passage any vehicle passing over the turf after extraction of the cores. For example, the core removal process should not compromise the integrity of the holes.
Some core recovery vehicles have been utilized, however, such machines are often large and heavy and may deform the holes in the turf. Any such deformation is not desirable because it tends to decrease the aeration goals of increased passage of water and nutrient, in addition to causing ruts that compromise the planar qualities of the course surface.
The apparatus in accordance with the present invention picks up the cores with no manual labor. Conventionally, five men hand shoveling each green and moving the cores take 45 to 60 minutes to accomplish the same task on one green. One man operating the apparatus in accordance with the present invention and one man driving a waste collection vehicle can do the average green in about 10 minutes
Typically, golf course fairways and greens, as well as athletic fields and other lawn areas deemed to justify careful attention, are aerated to provide a healthier, more lush turf. The aeration is desirable because of thatch buildup and soil compaction. Soil tends to compact over time, especially in the case of soils with higher clay content. Compacted soils have increased density, resulting in lower soil-oxygen levels and increased density. This results in lower soil-oxygen levels as well as decreased water and nutrient movement. Core aeration removes a small core or plug of soil from the ground. The cores are generally cylindrical and comprise layers of grass, thatch, and soil which may include roots, soil, stones, sand, and clay.
A major concern with known apparatus to collect cores is that the vehicle is often large and heavy and supported on the turf in a manner that concentrates the weight of the vehicle on a very small surface area. The concentration results in deformation of the holes formed when the cores are removed as well as forming ruts. Any deformation of the holes compromises the goals of the soil aeration. Any rut formation compromises the appearance and functionality of the surface. Thus, such load concentration is to be avoided.
From the above, it is therefore seen that there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein and above.